


Movie Nights with the Winchesters

by ourvelvetscars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, F/M, If they defeat God, M/M, Movie Night, Post Season 15, Sam and Eileen being cute, Soft Deancas, and the world is not dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourvelvetscars/pseuds/ourvelvetscars
Summary: Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/godestiel/status/1219694733607559169
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Supernatural S15 Coda Stories





	Movie Nights with the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/godestiel/status/1219694733607559169

All was well. God was locked up, the world was safe and the majority of monsters were gone. Sam and Eileen had become closer than ever, but Dean and Castiel were still facing their never-ending array of obstacles. After Dean had prayed to Cas in purgatory, Dean had hoped that things would go back to normal, but it didn't. The tension was still there even though neither of them brought it up. Dean had wanted to say more, to tell Cas how much he really meant to him, but he never knew how to start that conversation so he just kept it under the rug.

They would go on hunts as much as they could: a vampire here, a ghost there and a werewolf in between. Sam and Eileen wanted to have a movie on Fridays after the long week was over. Dean was hesitant towards the idea at first, but after seeing how excited his little brother, Cas and Eileen were, he agreed to join and give it a shot. They decided to pick movies in rotation so Sam was the first and picked a movie he and Dean enjoyed since they were kids. The first night was pleasant but a little awkward, or at least that's what Dean felt like. Sam and Eileen cuddled up together under a velvet soft blanket, placing gentle loving kisses between scenes. Sam laid down across the couch with Eileen's small figure was pressed up against him, as they watched the movie. Dean and Cas stayed on the other couch, a few inches apart. The distance was agonising and almost unbearable. Cas was too transfixed by the movie but Dean's eyes were on the angel, admiring the way Cas squinted his eyes when he didn't understand what was going on, or how he fiddled with his thumbs when he got bored. Sam caught Dean staring at Cas a few times, and eyed him as if to say "make your move, dumbass" but Dean never did.

The second Friday, Dean picked Tombstone because Sam and Eileen hadn't seen it yet. Dean had already made Cas watch it before, so Cas stood up to leave and get more popcorn halfway through the movie. When he returned, he gave one bowl to Sam and the other to Dean. He sat closer to Dean this time, Dean noticed. Cas reached out to the bowl to get some popcorn, and his hand brushed against Dean's very quickly. Dean became unnecessarily flustered muttering a small "sorry". Cas just smiled and waved it off.

The third Friday, Eileen wanted them to see Me Before You.

"For fuck's sake, isn't that movie supposed to be like super sad?" Dean asked, plonking down on the couch.

Eileen rolled her eyes at Dean, "well yes, but it's beautiful!" She signed as she spoke.

Dean quickly shut up when the movie started. Cas joined him, moving closer and closer to Dean. They were 10 minutes into the movie and Dean had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Sam gave Dean another one of those looks and Dean made a mental note to kick his brother's ass later. Nevertheless, Dean yawned and cautiously placed his arm around the back of the couch. Cas yawned next, and moved closer to Dean, his eyes flickering in between sleep and wakefulness. Angels didn't need to sleep but because Cas was weaker than normal, he slept to recharge. Dean moved a bit closer, an invitation for Cas to lay his head on Dean's chest.

"Thanks," Cas grumbled. Halfway through the movie, Cas fell into a deep sleep on Dean's shoulder. Cas cuddled into Dean's chest, and Dean made sure he was comfortable. Even in his sleep, Cas subconsciously reached out for the hunter. He took Cas's hand without a second thought.

When the movie ended, Dean didn't want to wake Cas up. Sam offered him a blanket and Dean gently placed the blanket over Cas, careful not to disturb him. Dean returned to his room, with his shirt covered in Cas's scent.

Their Fridays continued like that, one movie after another, Sam and Eileen being cute and sharing kisses and Cas always sitting a little too close to Dean. But Dean never complained. Not once.

The coming Friday, Sam said he wanted to take Eileen to the play showing at their local theatre. So, Dean and Cas continued movie night without Sam and Eileen. But now without the other pair, the tension became intolerable. Dean couldn't focus on the movie one bit.

Dean's eyes staggered on Cas and the angel noticed.

"What?" Cas asked, confused.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

Cas rolled his eyes and snuggled close to Dean like he normally would. Every time their skin brushed, Dean felt the immense heat travel through his body and all along his nerves. Cas looked up, still perplexed.

"Is everything okay?" Cas whispered.

Dean bit his lips, eyes wandering off from Cas's lips to his rich sky-blue eyes.

"Your eyes are fucking blue," Dean muttered without really thinking.

Cas smiled, "Thank you. And yours are very green."

Dean went red, "I- uh- I-" _Damnit, Winchester. Why are you so stupid?_ Dean thought. 

Cas's eyes never faltered. And that was when Dean completely caved in. He leaned a little closer and placed his lips gently on Cas. Cas was taken aback, made a small surprised noise as Dean's lips pressed against his. But when he realised what was happening, he quickly kissed back.

Dean pulled away, suddenly nervous and scared he fucked up, "sorry I-"

He stopped when Cas placed a cool hand on Dean's face. It was gentle and tender, and Dean leaned in, desperate for Cas's touch. It reminded Dean of his mother's touch and her love.

"We're missing the movie," Cas mumbled.

"It's alright, I've seen it before," Dean replied.

Cas grinned, kissing Dean again, but this time a little more hungrily.

"There's- Cas, there's something I- I need to tell you," Dean said in between kisses.

Cas paused, watching Dean carefully.

"Back in Purgatory, I wanted to tell you something else but you cut me off," Dean said.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas tilted his head. 

Dean bit his lips. Cas realised Dean did this a lot when he was worried or unsure. He placed a thumb across Dean's lips, cupping his face.

"I- Cas, I love you. I can't help it. I've tried to make it stop, but I just can't help it. I need you to know that- that I love you," Dean exhaled.

Cas smiled, uttering four sacred words that Dean hadn't heard in forever, "I love you too."

Dean sighed. After years of battling his emotions and feelings for Cas, he finally felt like he could breathe.

"I have loved you for a very long time now, Dean Winchester," Cas said quietly. He put a small hand on the back of Dean's neck. It was weird, touching Cas, being this close and intimate should feel weird, but somehow it felt natural. 

"Sorry I made you wait. I'm a bit dumb like that," Dean laughed lightly.

Cas grinned, "I've lived a very long life, Dean. I have learnt to be patient. I could wait for you for another thousand years if I had to."

"And how many times have you used THAT line, eh?" Dean asked with another laugh.

"Just this once," Cas replied. He kissed Dean again, pushing Dean back against the couch armrest. Cas placed soft loving kisses down Dean's jawline and neck.

"Uh- Cas, you wanna- wanna continue watching the movie? Or go to my room?" Dean asked, breathing fastening with each kiss. 

"Your room sounds like a great idea," Cas said, his voice becoming deeper. Dean chuckled a little as he grabbed the remote turning off the TV and pulled Castiel into his room, quickly closing the doors behind them. He returned to Cas's arms as if he had finally come home.


End file.
